A Christmas Wish
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Luke Skywalker decides to help a young mother and her son, the only problem is the young woman is more then she seems. Reposted.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:  _A Christmas Wish_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email**: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Summery:** Luke Skywalker decides to help a young mother and her son, the only problem is the young woman is more then she seems. And her need to find a cure for her son will come before her duty to her planet. Through the Force though she finds the strength to save her son and find the courage to love again. 

**Disclaimer:** It's all owned by George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.

**Authors' note:** I submitted this story on another site and got a few emails concerning it. So I thought I'd upload it on here and see what happens, I also went back over and found a few corrections that needed to be done. So please review and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note: ** I went back over this story and made some more corrections and changed the format so it's easier read. I hope you enjoy it.

A Christmas Wish 

Chapter One: **_The meeting._**

"Master Skywalker? Master Skywalker?"

Luke heard the voice calling his name, turning he saw a young woman hurrying towards him. He'd been at the Medical Center visiting Mara and their newborn son, Ben. He hadn't expected to be recognized this late in the evening.

The young woman didn't seem much older then his nephew Jacen. Her dark brown hair was braided back. Tiredness laced her dark eyes. He could sense the Force in her. Untrained as she was, she had a lot of control.

"How may I help you, Miss?"

"My name is Coren Zhan," she introduced herself. "My son is two rooms down from your wife," she ignored his surprise at the mention of a son. "He's grown up hearing stories of you and your family. I realize it's late but could you stop in for a moment and see him?"

"Of course," Luke agreed. "What's your son's name?"

"Jolie," she answered as he followed her. "We're from Naboo. I was here on business. On this trip I brought Jolie, he became sick during our stay."

"What's wrong with Jolie?" Luke asked gently.

"He has Caven's Syndrome," she answered. Then pushed open the door to her son's room going in.

Luke followed her. Caven's Syndrome was a childhood disease, which only one out of ten children who contracted it, managed to survive to their teens. Jolie was a cute little boy about four. With thick sandy brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He was a skinny little thing, a little pale.

"Honey," his mother perched on his bed. "This is Master Skywalker."

His eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Luke said with a grin. He shook Jolie's hand. "How are you Jolie?"

"You know my name. Mum, Luke Skywalker knows my name," he said excitedly.

"I know, honey," she got up and moved away, letting Luke sit where she had.

Standing near the door, watching them talk made her realize Luke Skywalker was going to make a great dad. It also made her realize how much she missed her own father; he'd always been supportive towards Jolie. Losing him had been hard. When the tears started to fall, she slipped out of the room. Running directly into a young man, also in Jedi attire. "I'm sorry."

He smiled warmly. "It's alright. I was looking for my Uncle," he saw the tears. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. If your Uncle is Luke Skywalker, he's in with my son," she said wiping her eyes. Seeing the look on his face. He was surprised too. "You two are definitely related."

That warm smile turned lopsided. "Why?"

"Because your eyes say a thousand things, mostly they're saying, _'she's too young to have a son.'_ Very clearly I might add. Just as your Uncle's did," she commented lightly, pushing her fear away.

He was a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he held out his hand. "I'm Jacen Solo."

"Coren Zhan," she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Jacen."

"Is your son going to be all right?" He inquired gently, guiding her to a near by bench, where they sat.

"He has Caven's Syndrome," Coren told him.

"I've heard of it. Is there anything they can do?"

"They've started treatment, but he's so young and not very strong," she put her hand over her mouth as the tears fell again. Her son, her baby was slipping throw her fingers and she couldn't help him.

Jacen wrapped his arms around her, wishing he knew the right thing to say. He didn't, so he held her instead.

With Jolie fast asleep, Luke came out of the room. He saw his nephew comforting Coren. He wondered if he should suggest taking Jolie to Yavin 4 to the Force healers there. It was a risk, but both mother and son were Force-sensitive.

Coren pulled away, wiping her eyes. She saw Luke standing near by. "Thank you Master Skywalker." 

"My pleasure and its Luke," he insisted.

Jacen stood, addressing his Uncle. "Mum and dad were wondering if you were coming home for dinner?"

"Tell them yes and we're bring a guest," he stated and looked to Coren. "You need to eat and my sister and brother-in-law won't mind."

"I couldn't," she began.

"You can," Luke said interrupting gently and sent his nephew off to make the call then sat beside Coren. "Jolie is asleep so there's no need to run yourself ragged. I doubt you've had a decent meal in a while."

"It's been a few days," she admitted.

"Then I'm taking no for an answer."

"Alright," she yielded, smiling shyly.

Jacen returned. "All set Uncle Luke."

"Good, lets go then."

Coren wasn't expecting the former Imperial Palace, just being there made her a little nervous. This was a bad idea, she decided to herself.

"You'll be fine," Luke reassured her, reading her wrong.

When they entered the apartment, Leia Solo welcomed her son, brother and their guest.

Luke left Jacen to introduced Coren to the rest of their family while he put in a call to Yavin 4, and a few others.

"So how did you meet Jacen and Luke?" Han Solo asked her as they all sat in the living room.

"Luke's wife is two doors down from my son at the medical center," Coren answered and saw he wasn't surprised at the mention of her son. Being silently amused. She like Han, he reminded her of her father.

"How old is your son, Coren?" Leia inquired.

"Jolie's four. He has Caven's Syndrome."

Leia wasn't going to say she was sorry, that would be the last thing Coren wanted to hear. "Are you from Coruscant?"

"No, Naboo. I was here on business. Jolie became sick on the way," she explained carefully.

Han sat forward in his seat. "So what do you do, Coren?"

"I run _Adventure Cruises_, it belonged to my grandfather. When he died I inherited the company," she revealed, seeing admiration in Han's eyes and excitement in his youngest son's eyes. "My regular pilot's wife had a baby before we left, so I took over and flew the _Adventure Wild_ here, bringing Jolie with me."

"You're a pilot?" Anakin Solo exclaimed.

She laughed. "I could fly before I could walk."

"So could he," his sister Jaina teased and he frowned.

Luke returned, sitting with them. Having over heard the comment. "Where are you staying Coren while you're here?"

"Until this morning, I was staying on the _Adventure Wild_, it left on its return trip. The medical center offered me a room there until tomorrow," she told them.

"Uncle Luke has a spare room," Jaina put forth.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be," Luke assured. "Mara want mind."

"Don't argue with him, Coren," Han advised. "You won't win."

She found herself actually being relieved. "All right."

They had dinner while Coren's bag was delivered to the apartment. Luke watched her discreetly. He'd done a quick background check on Coren Zhan. What he found out was, she was hiding from something or someone. There was no such person as Coren Zhan; there was a Caylin Zhan, who was a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo. Caylin Zhan's grandfather had owned _Adventure Cruisers_ until his death; it now belonged to Caylin's father. There was also no four-year-old with the name Jolie Zhan. Whatever or whoever Coren was running from, she was scared enough to changed her identity and fabricate an entire life.

The other thing he noticed was his oldest nephew was captivated with her. The two seemed to find an instant connection, especially through the Force.

Leia got him alone after dinner, quizzing her brother. "What's going on Luke? You don't usually invite strangers into my home or yours."

"Coren is Force-sensitive, as is her son. I think maybe Cilghal can help Jolie," he answered, not mentioning anything about Coren's deception, not until he had a change to talk to her.

"He's that bad?" His sister queried.

"After I spoke to Cilghal, I spoke with the doctor handling Jolie's case. He'll be lucky to survive to Christmas."

"Oh Luke."

"I want to help them, Leia. I'm just not sure how to approach it," he admitted truthfully. "I'm not sure she'll except my help."

"Then explain the Force to her. How she and Jolie have it within them. Then give her time to make the decision," Leia advised.

He nodded. "What would I do without you?"

"Get into trouble," she jeered.

Luke laughed. "You're right."

"Of course I am," she insisted.

Han came into the kitchenette to them. "Jacen is walking Coren to your apartment. She's just about asleep on her feet."

"I'd better go then," he decided.

They both saw him out. "Take it easy, Luke," Leia told her brother.

"I will," he hugged her. "I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"You'd better talk to Mara, first," Han noted. "Isn't she and Ben coming home tomorrow?"

Luke nodded. "I will," he patted his shoulder. "I'll se you all later," he hurried out, heading for his apartment. 

Coren and Jacen were waiting for him, her bag still being carried by Jacen.

She took it from him. "Thank you, Jacen."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right."

He gave her one of those famous lopsided smiles, before saying goodbye to her and his Uncle, leaving.

Luke couldn't help but smile. He opened the door and they went in.

Coren noticed as soon as she walked in, she knew Luke Skywalker by his apartment. He was a private man. Whose wife had decorated after she'd moved in, not too much but she had added her own style with his.

"The spare room is this way," he showed her, opening the door to the bedroom. "The refresher is to your left."

"Thank you," she told him. "You and your family have done more then anyone else would have. Especially for a stranger."

Luke smiled warmly. "But you're not a stranger, go put your bag down and I'll explain."

"All right," she did so, and then sat in the living room with him. Concerned by his statement.

"Do you know what the Force is?" He asked her.

Coren arched an eyebrow. "It's an energy field generated by all living things. It surrounds, penetrates and binds the galaxy together."

Luke was more then surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I ready your biography," she admitted sheepishly. "And Jedi Knight's have played a large part in Naboo's history."

"I'd like to hear it," he said, but saw her yawn. "But tomorrow. You need some sleep."

"But you didn't tell me why I'm not a stranger," Coren protested.

She had him there. "Because Coren, you're strong in the Force, so is Jolie," he saw the realization cross her face. Watching as she reached out her hand and a datapad flew across the sitting room table into it. "My grandfather said I was just lucky, being able to do what I could. I suppose that's why I started reading about the Jedi, subconsciously I knew."

"At my Academy on Yavin 4, you could be taught to use the Force, to be a Jedi." 

Coren gave the datapad to him, and then stood. "I'm sorry Luke, right now I need to concentrate on Jolie."

He also got to his feet. "The Jedi Healers at the Academy might be able to help Jolie. Heal him thought the Force."

"I don't know," she hesitated. "I'll think about it," she assured him. "Good night Luke."

"Good night, Coren."

She returned to her room. Grabbing some clothes, she made use of the fresher and then went to bed. In the dark, she laid there thinking about what Luke had said. Her son was her life, everything she'd done was for him and so far the doctors at the Medical Center weren't doing much to help him at all.

Around midnight, unable to sleep, Luke went into the living room. Seeing Coren, she was looking at a datapad. "I thought you were getting some sleep."

Startled by his voice, she dropped the pad. "I didn't realize you were there."

He sat across from her, picking up the pad. Seeing the Royal Crest on it. "You're not Coren Zhan, I did a back ground check on you. There is no such person."

She closed her eyes, sighing before she opened them again. "No there isn't, it's a name I use when I don't want anyone to know who I am."

He handed back the datapad. "So who are you, the truth this time?"

She chewed on her bottom lip before answering. "My real name is Amelia Coren Naberrie, I am from Naboo," she accessed the data on the pad, and then showed it to him. "For the past six years I've been Queen Amelia of Naboo."

Luke looked at the datapad; on it was the holograph of a beautiful young woman, in an elaborate gown, headdress and make-up. Traditional make-up, a red dot on each check and a red blood strip on her bottom lip. The woman in front of him and the one in the holograph were the same person. "So why stay here with your son, why didn't you go back to Naboo?"

"He became sick while we were here, the doctors told me I needed to get him treatment. So I remained and sent my decoy back to Naboo in my place. I get regular update's uploaded to my datapad, so we keep in contact," she explained. "I'm sorry Master Jedi, I didn't mean to deceive you or your family. If it were known I was still on Coruscant, it would course trouble. My son is everything to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Luke sat next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "You're young to have a four year old son."

"You could say I didn't have a chose in the matter," she declared dryly. "Surely you've heard of the Harps incident concerning Naboo?" She saw him shake his head, explaining. "I was on Harps at the request of the Queen Mother to discuss trade between our planets. One night there was an attempt on my life, we got word of it and the switch was made. So my decoy stood in my place. Except something went wrong, instead of the decoy Queen being snatched, I was," she shivered. "I spent two days in the hands of a rival family member of the Harps Queen. He wanted one thing before he gave me back, which was what he got."

Luke held her close. "He raped you."

She nodded. "I managed to escape and made my way back to the palace but the damage was done. I couldn't forgive my rapist, but I couldn't condemn my child. It wasn't his fault, he didn't plan the way he was conceived," she continued. "So I went against advise and had Jolie. It was thought if I did, my people would call for me to step down. Instead it coursed my people to stand behind me. So much that I was elected to a second term."

"You're a strong young woman, Amelia," the Jedi Master praised her.

"Sometimes I wonder how strong, Master Jedi," she declared. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing," Luke remarked getting up. "I meant what I said though, the Jedi healers can help Jolie. The decision is yours though to make."

"I will think about it Master Jedi," she assured.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," he informed and returned to his room.

To be continued…


	2. Secrets revealed

**Title:  _A Christmas Wish_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email**: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** It's all owned by George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.

**_A Christmas Wish_**

Chapter Two: **_Secrets revealed_**

Luke found Amelia had fallen asleep on the sofa when he came into the sitting room the next morning. Remembering their discussion. She was going to have to make a decision. However what caught his eye was the datapad on the table, it wasn't the same one with the Royal Crest, this was a different one. This one showed a holograph of two men both in Jedi attire and robes.

Sensing his nephew outside, he opened the door before he could touch its door chime. He put his finger to his lips, gesturing him in. Shutting the door when he had. Wondering if he should tell Jacen or wait and see if Coren. Amelia did. Until then he'd have to remember to call her Coren.

Jacen saw Coren asleep. She looked beautiful; her hair tussled around her face. Asleep the worry was gone from her face.

"Don't stare, it's not polite," Luke whispered, amused.

"Sorry Uncle Luke," he said quietly.

Luke patted his shoulder. "Go wake her up," he insisted, then headed into the kitchenette.

Jacen knelt beside the sofa. He had this incredible urge to kiss her. It was almost overpowering. No other woman had this effect on him. It was mystical. Magical. It was as if fate had brought them together - fate or the Force. He believed the second.

Amelia woke, looking into Jacen's brown eyes. It took her a moment to realize where she was. "Good morning."

He smiled. "I'm positive Uncle Luke offered you the spare bed," he teased.

She sat up, pulling her robe around her legs. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to read."

Jacen had picked up the datapad as he preached on the sitting room table. "Is this Naboo?" He asked referring to the surroundings, not the two men.

Amelia nodded. It was obvious Luke hadn't told his nephew about their conversation. "They were the two Jedi Knights sent to negotiate a settlement between Naboo and the Trade Federation, who blockaded the planet," she revealed. Getting up she sat beside him on the table. "The Jedi on the right is Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, his Apprentice or Padawan as he called him is on his left. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke came in, over hearing the name. "Obi-Wan Kenobi was on Naboo?"

She nodded. "He and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn rescued Queen Amidala and eventually got her to Coruscant after the Trade Federation invaded."

"Eventually?"

Amelia grinned. "The story is all there. I'll get dressed and leave you two to read it," she announced, standing she hurried into the bedroom. Grabbing her bag she pulled out clothes and dressed. Then shoved everything back into the bag, including several datapads, which had fallen out. One in particular held the Royal Crest; she made sure that one was tucked away. Slipping her shoes on, she fastened the bag and left the room.

Luke had the datapad. "Coren, where did this information come from?"

"The Royal achieves. Why?"

He handed her the datapad. On it was a holograph of a young man, twenty standard years old in Jedi attire. Beside him in a white gown was a beautiful young woman. "Who are they?"

Amelia looked, she knew who the woman was but she had to access information on the young man. "It's a wedding holograph of Senator Padme` Amidala and Jedi Apprentice Anakin Skywalker," she looked up, seeing those same blue eyes as Luke's. "Your father?"

"I believe so," he answered. "My mother and father."

Amelia sat beside Jacen. This was becoming a little unnerving. She hadn't remained on Coruscant to find Amidala's descendents. She'd only stayed because of her son. Now she realized she'd should have taken the risk and gone home. Letting the doctors on Naboo treat Jolie.

"What's wrong?" Jacen asked. He could sense the turmoil going on inside her. Then it was gone, she had regained control.

"I have to get to Jolie, he's properly worried by now," she dismissed it.

"We're ready to go when you are," Luke informed, knowing she was disturbed by it all.

Leaving his apartment they went directly to the Medical center, Luke excused himself going to see his wife and son. Jacen went with Amelia.

"Your Uncle suggested taking Jolie to Yavin 4, to the Force healers there," she revealed. "I'm not sure what to do."

"They could help Jolie," he said gently. "Master Cilghal is one of the best."

She hugged herself. "You both putting a lot of faith in a person you don't know," she stated, stopping she faced him. "There's so much about me you don't know and yet you're willing to keep helping Jolie and I."

"You'll tell me when your ready."

_Would she_? She wondered. She felt drawn to him, the tenderness in his brown eyes. She stepped closer and uncharacteristic of herself, she kissed him, directly on the lips.

Jacen gathered her in his arms, parting her lips, deepening the kiss. He shouldn't have been doing this but he couldn't stop himself.

Amelia pulled away. "I'm sorry, that was wrong," she muttered, confused and unsure, before hurrying inside her son's room.

Jacen stood there just as confused, the taste of her remaining with him. The kiss wasn't wrong and he was going to prove it to her one way or another.

Jaina looked over Anakin's shoulder. "They're the same person," she said astonishment lacing her voice.

He nodded. "I had a feeling she was hiding something last night. I just didn't realize it was something like this," he declared then paused for a moment, studying the image. "There's something in her eyes, Jaina."

His sister agreed. "She's been hurt."

"We have to tell Jacen," Anakin said firmly.

"They'll be at the Medical Center," she divulged. "Aunt Mara and Ben come home today."

"Then we're going there," he decided and cleared the screen, standing. Following his sister out.

At the medical center they found Jacen sitting two doors down from their Aunts room. Seemingly in deep though, glancing at a datapad.

He sensed his sibling's arrival, looking up. "What are you two doing here?"

They sat with him. "There's something you should know about Coren," his brother confided in him. "She isn't who she says she is."

"No. She's Queen of Naboo," he answered and saw there surprised looks. "Uncle Luke told me," he held out the datapad. He hadn't been going to, but his Uncle Luke had seen them kissing and had felt he should. Jacen didn't regret knowing, it made sense. He handed his brother the datapad. "It's all here."

Anakin looked it over and then passed it to his sister. "Does she know you do?"

Jacen shook his head. "No."

Jaina moved to sit the other side of her brother, smiling. She knew what he was feeling. "You've gone and fallen in love with her. In less then twenty-four hours," she remarked and saw him smile.

"I suppose I have," he admitted.

Inside her son's room, Amelia noticed Jolie was happier then she'd seen him in days. She knew it wasn't from the treatments he was receiving. It was because of Luke Skywalker. Because she had for filled his Christmas wish, two months before Christmas.

"Mamma, what's wrong?" Jolie asked innocently.

"Nothing sweetheart. I'm just tired," she reassured, managing a smile.

"Mamma, can we go home?"

She took his hand in hers. Her son wasn't getting any better, not this way. Perhaps Luke had been right, maybe she needed to look at letting the Force healers try to heal her son. "We will honey, after one more stop. Would you like to see Master Skywalker's Jedi Academy on Yavin 4?"

His little eyes lit up with excitement. "Could we? Can they help me?"

Amelia smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'll ask Master Skywalker but I think they can," she answered. "I'll be back in a moment," she told him. Getting up she kissed his forehead, then left the room. Finding Jacen, his sister and brother. She knew by the look on their faces. _They know_. She thought to herself. _They know who I am_.

Jacen stood; he took her hands in his. "Uncle Luke told me. Anakin and Jaina did some checking on their own."

Jaina came up beside her brother. "I was worried Jacen was going to get hurt, Your Majesty."

Amelia felt tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't hurt your brother, Jaina."

Luke and Mara came down the corridor to them, their son asleep in his mother's arms.

"Master Skywalker," the young Queen addressed him with a regal tone. " If the offer to help my son still remains, I would like to take him to Yavin 4."

"It does, Your Majesty. We'll leave whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Master Skywalker," she turned back to Jacen. "I'll need to contact Captain Jenda and inform him of my plans. He'll want to bring my decoy to Yavin 4."

He glanced at his brother. "Anakin can you get a channel open to the Captain?"

He nodded. "Give me five minutes and the Queen's help."

"You have it."

"There's a com unit in the doctor's office. Last door on your left," Luke told his nephew.

Amelia went with the youngest Solo.

Mara was impressed. "I can see why they elected her Queen. She's strong, even in stressful situations," she remarked and glanced at her husband. "Reminds me of you. Are you sure you're not related?"

He shook his head. "Very funny," he said. Then addressed his niece. "Jaina can you contact your parents. We're going to need a fast ship."

She nodded, grinning as she left. Knowing whose ship her Uncle meant.

Jacen moved closer to his Uncle and Aunt. Looking at his sleeping cousin. "Will you and Ben be coming with us, Aunt Mara?"

"Of course, trying to stop me?"

He grinned. "No. I'm glad you are."

She ruffled his hair. "Well someone has to look out for you lot," she teased and saw him blush shyly.

When Anakin and Amelia returned, a doctor was with them. The man wasn't happy. 

"Master Skywalker, I have been informed my patient is being discharged."

"It's his mothers choose, Doctor," Luke responded.

"Yes and as Queen of Naboo, I respect that. I just hope you'll be able to deal with the consequences," he remarked, and then left.

Jaina also returned. "Dad said he's ready to go."

"Lets get Jolie. We'll stop at our apartment, then head for the _Falcon_," Luke ordered gently. "What is the word from Captain Jenda, Your Majesty?"

"He's organizing the travel arrangements to Yavin 4. So they meet us there. He's also having my decoy inform my people I am meeting with a delectation of Jedi Knights," she reported.

"Which you will be, Your Majesty," he stated. "Jacen will help you with Jolie."

Amelia bowed her head. "Thank you Master Jedi," she went with Jacen into her son's room.

"Are we going mamma?" The little boy asked excitedly as they came in.

"Yes we are sweetheart," she told him. "This is Jacen Solo."

"Master Skywalker's nefhew?" Jolie asked.

"Nephew, Jolie," she corrected.

Jacen smiled. "It's nice to meet you Jolie. Now lets get you ready, we're going to Yavin 4."

Amelia had put her sons things in his bag. "Ready Jolie?"

"Ready." 

Jacen gathered the little boy up in his arms, blanket and all. "We're all set,"

She smiled and went with them. Jacen introduced Jolie to his family before they left.

They made one stop, to retrieve bags and supplies, and then headed directly to the landing platform where the _Millennium Falcon_ waited.

Jolie was wide eyed with excitement by the time they arrived. His excitement turned to fear at the sight of the Wookiee standing near the landing ramp though.

"It's okay Jolie," Jacen guaranteed, feeling the little boys arms loosen around his neck. "This is Chewbacca. He's my dad's co-pilot and best friend."

Attentively Jolie reached out a hand and touched the gingery haired Wookiee, then smiled. "Hello."

Chewbacca growled a greeting and questioned the little boy.

"No, he's not frightened any more. Thank you Chewbacca," Amelia answered him. Much to everyone's surprise. She merely smiled.

The Wookiee ushered them inside the _Falcon_, closing the ramp, and then hurrying to the cockpit.

Leia bowed slightly to Amelia. "Welcome aboard, Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

"Lets get Jolie settled. Jacen use mine and your dad's cabin."

"Sure mum," he agreed, going past her with Jolie.

The Queen followed.

Leia looked to her brother. "She's too young to have such worries."

"She's a strong young woman, Leia. Her son's worries though are the least of her concerns at times." 

"I have a feeling our young Queen is going to have those worried lifted," Mara noted and saw her sister-in-laws questioning glance, smiling. "Jacen is in love with her."

"How can you be so sure?" she queried.

"Well, the fact he was kissing her at the medical center was a good indication," her brother revealed casually.

"He's definitely in love with her, mum," Jaina, announced.

"Hopelessly," Anakin agreed and followed his sister to the cockpit.

Leia sighed. "Could be worse I supposed. He could be courting her like his father did me."

Luke laughed. "Or kidnapping her."

Leia groaned. "Don't remind me," she remarked and they all laughed.

Baby Ben work up with questioning eyes. Only to be soothed back to sleep by his mother.

The _Millennium Falcon _left Coruscant making the jump to lightspeed, on course for Yavin 4. Three days, eight hours away. The _Falcon's _hyperdrive engines taking two days off the trip.

Amelia found the way she was approached and treated changed; she was no longer Coren Zhan to them. Now she was Queen Amelia, ruler of Naboo. Even Jacen was different with her, distant.

After checking on her son late one night, she slipped out of the cabin. Making her way through the ship. Luke had been tutoring her in the ways of the Force. So she'd used it to find Jacen in the cockpit. They hadn't been alone since Coruscant. She moved quietly.

He sensed her presence, looking back. "Hi."

"Hi," she sat in the co-pilots chair. "It's quiet in here."

"Yes, Your Majesty it is," he agreed.

Amelia sighed. "I though you were different, Jacen," she said as little disappointed; then stood. "I though you could forget about the title, even for a few minutes."

As she went to walk passed him Jacen grabbed hold of her, tugging her down onto his lap. Kissing her before she could comment, feeling her relax in his arms. "I can forget the title, Ami," he said affectionately. "It's just hard sometimes to find the woman behind the Queen."

"They're not so different," she assured. "You showed me that. For the first time in a long time, I feel I can trust someone with my heart."

"It's not just your heart I want," he informed honestly.

"I know," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't know how much more I can give at the moment."

"I can wait," Jacen told her. "I promise, Ami, when you're ready. I'll be there. I'll know."

"I hope so," she said tenderly.

Jacen continued holding her. He would make her forget the harsh way her innocents were taken from her. He would show her love and tenderness. Show her he loved her.

Amelia lifted her head. Seeing the passion for her in his eyes. She ran her finger over his bottom lip before kissing him, exploring his mouth with her own and her tongue. Pressing her hand against his chest, feeling his pounding heart. The contours of his upper body though his shirt. His touch, the feel of his body, melted her barriers and turned her body into hot lava.

Jacen pulled away, breathing hard. "I'm only human, Ami. If you keep doing that, things might progress faster then you think."

She blushed hard. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," he insisted and then grinned one of those famous lopsided grins. "But I think I need a cold shower."

She blushed even harder. He wasn't the only one she knew how he felt. She was sitting on his lap after all, she wasn't that native. "I should get some sleep."

Jacen groaned inward, briefing shutting his eyes as she wiggled off his lap.

Amelia felt herself blush again, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry," she whispered and hurried out.

Resting his head against the chair, Jacen fought the erg to run after her. Groaning out loud. They still had another thirty-two hours left together before they reached Yavin 4.

"A cold shower doesn't help much, kid," the strong masculine voice of his father remarked.

"Thanks dad," he moaned looking up.

Han popped into the co-pilot's chair. "Well I damn well took a lot of them when your mother and I first met."

Jacen laughed. "Mum said the same thing about you."

His father chuckled to himself. "We were a pair," he smirked. He glanced at Jacen and saw a lot of himself. Wondering when his boy had become a man. When did the little boy he use to sit on his lap, turn into a twenty-year-old man. He expected about the same time as his daughter started flying with _Rogue_ Squadron and dating an Imperial officer. Even though he had to admit he liked Jag Fel. Must be the Corellian blood in him. Jag was Wedge Antilles nephew after all.

And Anakin. His youngest son was usually so intent with his Jedi studies, but of late a pretty little blonde had caught his eye. Tahiri Veila was a fellow student, younger then Anakin but totally head over heals in love with him.

His children were growing up. They were adults. They weren't his kids anymore.

"We'll always be your kids, dad," Jacen told him. He stood, patting his father's shoulder before he left.

Amelia's worse fears came to light as they were landing on Yavin 4. Jolie started convulsing violently.

Jacen held her back as his Uncle used the Force to ease the convulsions. As soon as they landed, Luke scooped the boy up in his arms, leaving the _Falcon_. Amelia and Jacen running behind him.

Cilghal and her healers were waiting, taking the boy from Luke. Ushering the Jedi Master out of the cubical.  

He went over to Amelia. "They'll do everything they can, I promise."

She nodded. "Thank you Master Skywalker. For everything."

Luke felt he hadn't done much but given her hope. He just prayed it wasn't false hope. Nodding he left them at the infirmary. He sensed Mara in their quarters; going into the bedroom he sat beside her on the bed watching as she fed their son, Ben hungrily nursing at her breast.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes and no," he answered. "I can't even guess what Amelia is going through."

She took his hand. "She's strong, Luke. She'll handle it."

He managed a smile. "And she has Jacen."

"They are a perfect match," she mused.

Luke ran his finger over his son's head; Ben's soft golden red hair was smooth under his touch. "He looks like you today."

"He's all Skywalker, farm boy," she mused.

"Amelia has a data pad with a holograph of my parents, of their wedding. Dad was Jacen's age. My mother, Padme` Amidala was a Senator of Naboo. She'd been Queen when they'd first met."

"What is it with your family and royalty?" His wife asked.

"I have no idea, I never got to date royalty," Luke smirked.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not," Mara decided, and then saw him smile. "Tease."

He sat quietly watching his son feed. Seeing Ben born had been amazing. Seeing him, holding him for the first time. A tiny innocent life that he and Mara had created; it had filled him with a fear he expected every father experiences.

"Hey, you awake?" Mara asked, seeing his expression.

Luke smiled. "I was just thinking," he smirked and saw his son had finished feeding and was asleep.

Mara laid him in Luke's arms, doing up her clothing. "We'd better get some sleep ourselves. I have a feeling it's going to be a long couple of days."

"I agreed," he got up and laid his son in his crib, covering him.

Mara came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Come on farm boy."

Nodding he followed her.

To be continued…


	3. Promises Kept

**Title:**  **_A Christmas Wish_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer: **It's all owned by George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.

**Author's note:** Thank you to those who reviewed, please feel free to continue doing so. To my beta reader, who's evil computer has been giving her a hard time. My thanks.

A Christmas Wish 

Chapter Three: **_Promises Kept_**

Jacen followed the trail leading away from the temple. He'd dropped into the infirmary to tell Amelia her ship was landing shortly, only to find she was gone. Cilghal revealing the Queen had decided to take a walk. After a quick visit with the little boy, who was now improving greatly, Jacen headed off to find the boy's mother.

Following the path, Jacen sense Amelia a head of him. Hurrying his pace, coming out into a clearing near the lake the students liked to swim in. She was standing near the waters edge.

Amelia smiled. "The ship will be landing soon, correct?"

"Yes," he stood next to her. "Those lessons with Uncle Luke are paying off."

She turned, smiling sadly. "I will miss my time here."

He stroked her check. "Then stay."

She shook her head. "I've been away to long as it is. I have to return to Naboo," she took his hand in hers. "Cilghal has offered to travel with us. I have also asked Master Skywalker if he would consider sending a delegation."

Jacen smiled, understanding. "My Uncle is a romantic at heart," he mused.

"Jacen," she moved closer to him, releasing his hand. "We may not have a lot of time together on Naboo."

"We'll make time," he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Ami, I'm not letting you go."

She felt tears fill her eyes. "I love you too. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love so quickly."

"It happens," he said and then kissed her. Feeling her open to him, as he opened to her through the Force. Binding them together. He ran his hands down her body, pulling her closer to his, his mouth never leaving hers.

She felt alive in his arms, feeling his strength in the Force. It's incredible beauty. She wanted so much more. She wanted him to love her, to wash away the harsh memories of her past.

He pulled away smiling. {_I told you I'd know_,} He Force sent to her, seeing her lips part, he put a finger over them. {_Use the Force_.}

{_We don't have much time_.} She sent back to him, feeling confident with her abilities.

{_We have all the time we need_.} He told her, taking her hand he lead her back to the Temple. Back to his quarters where he locked the door to the outside world, drawing her back into his arms. His mouth went over hers; there was no harshness in his actions only tenderness. He wanted her to experience love and tenderness, the way she should have. Making love the way only two Force-sensitive lovers could, through physical contact and the Force.

Captain Jenda came down the ramp of the Royal starship seeing the Jedi Master waiting for him. He crossed the distance. "Master Skywalker."

"Captain Jenda, welcome to Yavin 4," Luke greeted.

"I was expecting Queen Amelia to be present at our arrival," Jenda remarked.

"Sometimes Captain we don't get what we expect," the Jedi Master stated calmly.

A young woman came down the ramp, followed by two women in crimson robs. Joining the Captain.

"Master Skywalker, this is the Queen's decoy, Caylin and two of the Queen's handmaidens, Ria and Sela," Jenda introduced.

"Welcome to Yavin 4," Luke welcomed. "Please," he gestured for them to follow him. 

"I'd like to see Queen Amelia as soon as possible," Captain Jenda informed.

"Of course," the Jedi Master said unperturbed. Reaching out with the Force, he found the Queen and his nephew. Realizing he'd probed at an awaked moment. Their intimacy made him retreat hastily. Well at least he knew where they were and what they were doing.

"Is everything alright, Master Jedi?" Caylin asked.

"Of course," he insisted. Had he not been a Jedi Master, he may have blushed. Instead he let it pass and concentrated on the young woman. Her likeness to Amelia was amazing. "Are you and the Queen related, Caylin?"

"We're cousins on my mothers side," she answered. "My likeness to the Queen has saved her life a number of times."

"Then she is lucky to have someone like you in her confidence," he said. Then once again reached out with the Force, this time to his nephew. Telling him the Queen's ship had arrived. Then withdrew.

In his quarters Jacen had received his Uncle's message, bring him back to reality.

Amelia placed a kiss on his chest. "You're frowning," she noted.

"Your ship has arrived."

"Oh," she sat up drawing the sheet around herself.

"Hey," he sat up behind her, enclosing her in his arms. "No matter what, I still love you."

She smiled. "Nerfherder."

"Nerfherder, huh. Where did you here that?" he chuckled.

"Your mum told me she use to call your dad that sometimes," she giggled.

"Oh, did she tell you he use to call her, _'Your Worship'_?" 

"No," she said grinning.

"Well, Your Worship, we should be getting up," he teased, nibbling at her neck.

She moaned softly. "Let them wait," she released the sheet and turned, pushing him back against the bed as she straddled him. "Make love to me, Nerfherder."

"Yes, Your Worship," he said, drawing her into his arms.

Mara glanced at her husband. {_Where are they_?}

{_His quarters still_,} he sent back.

{_Great, what a time for a case of lust_,} she grumbled.

Luke laughed, seeing the captain frown at him. Covering it with a cough. "I'm sure her Majesty want be much longer."

"Yes of course," Jenda dismissed. "I'd like to discuss the delegation the Queen wished sent to Naboo. How many will be going."

"As well as Master Cilghal who is going as Jolie's healer. There are two Jedi Masters and four Jedi Apprentices."

"I'd like to met them before we leave."

"There are also two droids," Mara added.

"Very well."

The door to Luke's office opened and Jacen escorted the Queen in.

Jenda and the handmaidens all stood and bowed. "Your Majesty," the Captain greeted.

"Captain," Amelia nodded to him, then hugged all three of her handmaidens.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" Caylin asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured.

"Your Majesty," Jenda addressed her. "Is your son well enough to travel?"

"Yes Captain, Master Cilghal is quiet pleased with his progress," she informed.

"Very well Your Majesty. We'll leave in the morning," he declared. "Will your delegation be ready by then, Master Jedi?" He asked Luke.

"Yes. You can meet them all this evening," Luke answered.

Jacen saw the look his Aunt was giving him. He merely smiled. {_They know Your Worship_,} he Force sent to Amelia.

{_I know, Nerfherder_,} she sent back, biting her bottom lip to stop from laughing. "Captain, I'll leave you to prepare for our return trip to Naboo. I have classes to attend and my son to visit." 

"Classes?" He seemed confused.

"Queen Amelia is Force-sensitive," Luke announced. "While at the Academy she has been joining in on classes."

"This is most inappropriate, Your Majesty," the Captain protested.

"Nonsense," she retorted.

"Your Majesty, will you be returning to the ship this evening?" Caylin asked.

Reluctant as she was, it was expected of her. "Yes, Caylin," she answered. "Master Skywalker can you have my handmaidens escorted to my quarters within the Temple to gather my belongings."

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Thank you," she then turned and left with Jacen.

Jenda glared at the Jedi Master, his green eyes blazing. "This is unacceptable."

"It is her choose, Captain Jenda," Luke said calmly. Then along with his wife escorted the handmaidens from the office. Leaving the Captain to ponder his own thoughts.

The next morning the Jedi delegation gathered in the Great Hall for a finial word from Luke.

"You're going to Naboo on the request of the Queen," he stated. "You're representing the Jedi Order. Mind what you do and say."

"And the Queen's training?" Corran Horn, the senior member asked.

"Is to continue on her own request, discreetly of course. I'm sure between you and Kyp, you can accomplish that," Luke remarked lightly. He glanced at his nephews, his niece and fellow student Tahiri Veila. "The people of Naboo will look to you as an example. Be watchful and trust the Force to guided you."

They all nodded.

"Very well. May the Force Be with you."

Leaving the hall, each member of the delegations collected their travel bags and followed the Jedi Master onto the landing platform.

Han and Leia were there with Chewbacca. Mara arrived with Ben in her arms.

Amelia came from her ship with Captain Jenda. Looking regal in her gown, headdress and make-up. Jolie and Cilghal were already onboard the sleek chromium ship along with the droids.

The Queen stood before Luke. "I wish to thank you for all you have done for my son and I, Master Jedi," she took his hand and placed a data disk in it. "This is all the information known about your parents that I could find. I will have my researchers look for more."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

She turned to Mara. "I hope one day you will bring Ben to Naboo, to see the planet his grandmother once ruled."

"I will, one day soon, Your Majesty."

Amelia smiled and walked over to Han and Leia. "Thank you for all you've done."

"You're welcome Your Majesty." Leia said gently.

"The invitation to visit Naboo is open to you too."

They both bowed.

Chewbacca growled goodbye and good luck to the Queen.

"Stay safe, Chewbacca," she bided, then turned and along with Jenda boarded her ship.

The three Solo siblings bided their family goodbye and joined the other Jedi onboard.

The ramp rose and sealed, the ships engines ignited and the starship lifted off the ground. Leaving Yavin 4. Making the jump to lightspeed when clear.

On the planet Luke looked at the data disk in his hand. 

"It looks like more then Jolie had their Christmas wish for filled," Mara noted.

He nodded. "It seems so," he agreed. Deciding the future held a few more Christmas Wish that would be for filled.

To be continued...


End file.
